Only for You
by HPSSflufflover
Summary: Sequel to A Veela and His Mate. With the new formation of the Order and the further budding of Harry and Severus's relationship, can Harry hope to make it past his sixth year unscratched? Severus seems to think so, but odd events are happening around the school that seem to have a strange relation to the new teacher, and Harry and Severus are determined to find the answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! The Sequel is finally up! Well, chapter 1 is anyways... FOr all of you who are new to this story, I highly recommend reading the first one first. And by recommend, I mean _highly _recommend. To all of you who arent new, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, for those of you who are reading Kitten Ears and Lion Hugs, Soulless Skylark has dropped out. I'm not sure if i want to take the story back in and continue it, or have another person adopt it. Send me your reviews and help me decide!**

Chapter 1:

With the knowledge that a secret order was forming, not to mention the threat that Voldemort was now even more powerful, it was a wonder that Harry passed his final exams at all. Of course, he did happen to have a master as his mate, but still. Getting past the exams seemed like a remarkable feat of strength, and Harry couldn't have been more relieved to board the train that would take him and Severus back to the house. Back to _their _home.

Judging by Severus's gleeful smirk as he left not only the hoards of students, but also the teachers and Harry's own godparents, Harry thought that Severus just might be as happy as he was. The two were traveling home on a separate train than the rest of Hogwarts, being that their route was much different than the one Hogwarts train took. Harry welcomed the privacy that the barren train offered the two.

Harry leaned casually against his leather seat, staring at Severus with a observatory gaze. The older man wasn't doing anything particular, yet Harry was still entertained by the rarely seen causal attire the man wore. Replacing his frigid black robes was a plain pair of slacks and a normal shirt that Harry briefly thought must be very warm to cuddle up to.

Without looking up from his new potion's journal, Severus smirked and patted his lap.

Harry's suspicion was peaked. "You didn't read my mind did you?" he asked semi-warily.

Severus outright laughed at that and shook his head, "No, my love, although reading your expression is just as useful. Your expressions read like an open book." He turned his head so he could meet Harry's eyes and raised an eyebrow, clearly asking whether Harry was going to sit on his lap or not.

Making up his mind in less than a second, Harry quickly clambered onto his mate and pressed his lips adoringly against the other before pulling back with a satisfied expression and turning around, settling in a more proper position. He ran his hand down Severus's chest once, not missing the slight shifting of the potions master and smiled accordingly. Yes, the shirt was indeed very comfortable to lie against.

After an hour alternating between mindlessly staring at the pages of the worn booklet and staring at Harry's black hair, Severus finally bent down to lightly bite at the neck in front of him. Harry's reaction was even better than he'd imagined. With a sharp, surprised gasp Harry jumped slightly and shifted on his lap before freezing, not completely sure whether he wanted to jump of the seat in shock or try and make sense of the odd sensation that had dragged his out of his stupor.

Sensing this, Severus lightly stroked Harry's back through the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Just me," he reassured before leaning forwards again to nip sharply at the neck before soothing it with his tongue.

Harry relaxed at the familiar action and rested his head against Severus's shoulder, offering up his entire neck to Severus's touch. Within seconds Harry was purring softly as nimble hands danced up and down and across his collarbone, followed by an occasional lick or kiss.

"Five more hours left," Severus said in amusement when Harry finally pulled away from the ministrations in favor of shifting into a more comfortable position. Harry tried to tell himself that it was only because his back was getting sore, and didn't have to do with the fact that Severus had much easier access to his neck like this. Nope, Harry was only thinking about his poor back.

Severus smiled lightly, glad that Harry seemed to be enjoying his touches. He was pleased their relationship was progressing so well, glad that Harry still was able to trust him in this manner, even after the hectic events of his fifth year. "Harry, love," he whispered quietly, waiting for a mumbled yes before continuing. "Don't open your eyes, not until I tell you to." Severus didn't bother telling Harry that it was only a request, Harry knew that he could open his eyes and look at him whenever he felt like it. Still, the idea that Harry nodded against his chest without even the slightest bit of hesitation made Severus's heart swell.

Without giving anything away, Severus quickly grew his nails back out into small claws and felt his teeth elongate to match. He'd never truly pushed his Veela attributes onto Harry, in fact, other than his wings, he very rarely showed his heritage in such a manner.

Other than a small sound that sounded more instinctual than purposeful, Harry didn't open his eyes or even turn away from his embrace as he unfurled his wings and gently wrapped Harry and sub-sequentially himself on one. Harry let out a pleased noise and relaxed even further, not noticing at first the light nails tracing his body. It wasn't until one lightly ran over his nipple that he blinked his eyes open and looked up at Severus in a heavy manner.

"Severus…" Harry carefully reached up to thumb Severus's bottom lip where tiny, almost unnoticeable fangs were resting. Despite their small size, Harry knew without a doubt that they could be quite deadly should Severus want them to be. "Has something happened?" he asked, nearly positive he hadn't fallen asleep and missed something that would have encouraged Severus to withdraw his animalistic endowments.

"Not at all, however, I felt this would be beneficial for you to become more acquainted with my natural self. I dare say you shall be seeing it much more often," Severus answered Harry's question with ease, nearly laughing when Harry shuddered at the feeling of his nails pressing lightly against a sensitive mark that he had by now memorized.

Harry stared hesitantly, trying to understand what Severus's comment could mean. Was he worried? Was there another "mating season?" Did Severus simply not want to hide his attributes any longer?

"Rest assured, love. I have no intention of strolling around the town square with fangs hanging out of my mouth and black wings trailing me," Severus smirked at his thought and moved his hand up to Harry's hair and carded his claws through it. "I simply want you to become more accustomed with the feeling of my claw and fangs. There's nothing to be concerned about, silly lion, I was merely reflecting and realized that I had yet to really address the fact that I have razor sharp nails and fangs.

Harry finally relaxed at the explanation and smiled obligingly as Severus continued to play with his hair, and after a few moments, twisting his own fingers through Severus's long strands and pulling his mate's face down so he could kiss him. It was lazy kiss, slow and languid, and Harry figured that it might have been one of the better ones he'd ever shared.

Harry let out a peaceful sigh and relaxed against Severus's frame as the older man finally released his claim on Harry's lips. "Severus."

"Hmm?" Severus hummed noncommittally as he once again began to trace his claws gently over Harry's scalp, smiling when Harry gave a purr of content.

"About the Order," Harry lowered his voice slightly, knowing that this was not a subject to be talking about loudly, "Who all is in it?"

Severus thought for a few seconds on how to answer, but when he did, he withheld nothing. "The Order was created years ago, before your parents death. Many people were a part of its effort, but the main participants were your parents, the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, and a few professors from Hogwarts."

Harry listened patiently, resisting the urge to comment when his parent's names were brought up. "The Weasley's, are any of they're sons involved in it? Bill or Charlie, the twins?" He couldn't really imagine any of the Weasley's being involved in a war effort. Mrs. Weasley was so motherly, and Ron's father didn't exactly seem the type…

"Neither Bill nor Charlie are members, however, they do occasionally add input. As far as the twins go, e only let those who are out of their schooling join," Severus caught Harry's expression and smiled a bit before shaking his head in rely to whatever question showed on Harry's face. "No, that Susanna not the reason I don't want you to join. While it is true you don't meet our requirements, my issues with you're joining revolve more around the danger factor."

"It won't be...dangerous for you right?" Harry asked cautiously, hating the bad feeling that filled his gut at the thought of Severus being hurt. It made his feel physically ill.

Understanding too well how Harry was taking that new information, Severus gently tightened his wings and buried his head in the mop of black hair, purposefully brushing grazing the skin with his nails. "It will not be dangerous for me, darling, I have more than enough skills to take care of myself."

Harry couldn't bring himself to even roll his eyes at the cocky nature of Severus's words. He wouldn't let on to how much the confidence in the words reassured him. "Thank you," he whispered, and Severus understood that he wasn't only thanking him for answering his questions, but also for reassuring him of something he should have already trusted in.

"Silly Gryffindor," Severus murmured before loosening his grasp and offering Harry a smirk that looked like a smile. "Now, we've got four more hours to waste and I for one intend to enjoy them."

hp

Harry's eyes stared calculatingly down at the ground, his expression wary. Every step was planned out with the uttermost precision in order to avoid the wet death trap leering below him.

The steady "plop plop plop" of raindrops did nothing to help his concentration either. Then again, part of that blame could easily be given to his mate, who, according to his superior senses, was currently standing a hairs width behind him and chuckling near silently. Harry turned to make a scathing remark, but that brief lapse of judgement turned out to be a mistake. With flailing arms and a short yelp, Harry's feet went flying from him and only the quick reaction from his mate saved him the embarrassing experience of falling on his arse in the middle of the town square.

Harry clenched on to severus's hand and carefully righted himself, not before sending a fierce glare towards the perpetrator. "Stupid rain, it's not even supposed to be wet, damn weather..." Harry grumbles as he let go of severus's hand and instead wrapped his arm securely around severus's waist.

There, now at least if he fell, his mate would too.

"Now, you wouldn't happen to be thinking about taking me down with you, would you?" Severus arched an amused eyebrow and smirked at the tightening of the arm as they passed another slick patch.

At the soft posed question, Harry halted and pouted, but didn't dare cross his arms. No, crossing them would mean he's have to let go of Severus, and that certainly wasn't a pliable option. "You're mocking me, aren't you."

"Not in the least, my little lion," Severus smirked at the new nickname that Harry had yet to comment on and lightly kissed the pout of his mate's lips, "Feel free to touch me whenever you want."

Harry's eyes brightened mischievously at those words as they finally came to a stop at the nice little French restaurant they were planning to eat at. Oh, Harry would certainly be taking advantage of that casual encouragement. He offered up a bright smile and tugged his mate inside, eager to get away from the sloshing water under their feet.

"Party for two," Severus pulled Harry back to his side and wrapped a firm arm around his waist. While the muggle's had stopped spreading gossip about he and Harry should after their return for summer, he was still wary.

Harry gave Severus an understanding smile and obligingly cuddled more firmly into his side, hardly caring that it made walking slightly difficult.

The waiter gave Harry a funny look as he led the couple to a relatively secluded table in the back. In reply, he simply stared stubbornly at the worker and wrapped Severus's arm tighter against his waist. He didn't care what some waiter said, his mate wanted him close and he certainly wasn't going to argue, not when that secluded table beckoned to him and his mate's earlier words echoed in his ears..."feel free to touch me whenever you want."

A perfect opportunity to tease Severus back for the previous day's activities. No, he wouldn't be taking mercy on his mate, not when he had received so little before. Severus had truly started it all, too. It wasn't his fault it was hard to control himself whenever Severus touched him like that.

See, Harry fully deserved the chance to enact revenge of his mate. He'd see who really had the best self control after this lunch.

"I'll be right back out with your menu's." the waiter said politely before giving the couple one last look and walking away, leaving Harry and Severus to take a seat side by side.

Harry snickered quietly at this motion. He was always curious why Severus say by his side, as opposed to most couple who sat across from each other, but now that silly habit was coming in handy.

He slyly crept his hand along the seat till it met the supple skin of Severus's thigh. So far the man had not commented other than a cocked eyebrow and a small smirk, then again, Harry hadn't done this yet.

Severus grunted quietly as Harry's hand found his cock through his pants and teasingly brushed it. He carefully shifted his body so Harry couldn't do so by accident again - assuming it had been an accident, and took a deep breath to calm himself. So when Harry's hand once again teasingly touched him he barely managed to stop himself from making an exclamation, and it was no wonder. Harry was rarely ever this bold in this particular subject, and to do so in a public place...

"Harry," he growled quietly, daring now to move.

"Yes?" Harry's smile lit up his entire expression and he sent Severus a wink at the same time his hand "accidentally" twitched.

Severus tried to hide the start in his breath unsuccessfully and instead growled once again at his mate in an effort to show his displeasure. No such luck.

Harry giggled slightly and shrugged under his breath, muttering a nearly silent, "now lets see who's gonna whine."

Severus's eyes widened at that and he sent a slightly wary look at his seemingly innocent mate. "Now Harry, was yesterday truly so terrible?"

"Not at all, in fact I quite enjoyed it. A little too much...bastard. You made me whine for hours." He said casually, his hand now stroking the attentive member.

Severus stifled his groan at the sight of the waiter approaching with two menu's. "Harry," he warned, but his sly little mate merely scooted closer and rested his hand innocently over his lap.

"Here you are. You're server will be out in a few minutes to take your order," said the waiter casually as he set the plastic covered paper down on the table.

Severus gritted his teeth and remained quiet even as Harry's hand continued its smooth actions. And despite Severus's admitted surprise, he couldn't help but be proud at how Slytherin his mate had been. That didn't mean he was going to take it, however.

"I promise you, my little lion, that any further actions will have dire consequences." Severus tried to threaten in a silky voice, knowing that Harry wasn't likely to continue knowing that his entire purpose of making his beg for a change would be defeated the second the got home.

Harry shuddered at the threat that promised pleasure and his hand halted for a long enough time period for Severus's to come along and lace it in one of his. "When I said feel free to touch me whenever, I was thinking more of a private setting," he whispered casually in Harry's ear, smirking victoriously when Harry merely whimpered as his hand rested calmly on Harry's inner thigh.

"However, I must thank you for the wonderful idea. Even I had not thought of something so...bold when I thought over possible ways to influence staff to leave you alone."

Harry squeaked in alarm at the suggestive idea and squirmed lightly, only succeeding in making Severus's hand slip further in between his legs. Despite his slight discomfort, however, he spread his legs slightly wider to accommodate the limb and closed his eyes as Severus teasingly traced patterns.

"S-Sev, the waiter...-"

Harry's uncomfortable whine was answered by the slight twitch of the hand and a soft chuckle. "Have I not said that I will take care of you?"

Severus's hand continued its swirling motions for a few more brief seconds before it finally retreated back to a more publicly acceptable place. Not that Harry was able to concentrate with his hand on his thigh either. "As per our agreement, I won't publicly place my claim," Severus's lips twitched upwards then. "Of course if you asked..."

Harry snorted and tried to shift closer without Severus noticing. His attempts were in vain, Harry knew by the lightened smirk on his mate's face that he had caught the subtle movement. "Don't act as if its some sort of great expectation that you be able to act as a normal human being and not grope me in restaurants."

Severus chuckled even louder at that. "Ah, but you forget. I'm not a normal 'human' being, and you, my darling Gryffindor, are the one who initiated the groping tonight.

Harry spluttered lightly at that but couldn't protest, knowing Severus was right. "But you offered so temptingly," he whines slightly, and who could resist that? Severus should have been more careful with his words, after all, it wasn't his fault his mate was so appealing.

Severus smirked as Harry's voice trailed off and a thoughtful expression crossed the gentle face. He watched the shifting emotions avidly until the voice of the waiter interrupted both their thoughts.

"Are you ready to order?"

Severus looked up and met his gaze with ease. "I believe we'll need a few more minutes, thank you."

The waiter nodded and moved on to another table while Severus slyly traced Harry's thigh one last time before relinquishing the touch. "Don't worry, my love, I'll be sure to continue later," he said nonchalantly as he picked up his menu.

Harry flushed brightly. Distantly in his mind he felt he should feel a bit more embarrassed at their randy thoughts, but a bigger part interceded. Why should he care? Severus was his mate after all, and a wonderful one at that. He certainly wasn't protesting the touches, and as long as he didn't have anything to say against them, Severus would continue.

Harry shook his head out and sneaked a small smile in Severus's direction before picking up his own menu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Another update...a late one, but an update nonetheless :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You'll get to see a little bit of a jealous Harry, also, our favorite boys are one step closer to completing the final bond, so i hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 2:

Severus cut his hair.

Now it wasn't that noticeable, mind you, it was still long. In fact, you wouldn't even be able to notice it if you didn't spend hours upon hours cuddled up next to the hair.

That was what Harry assumed, at least.

That was not the case.

"He looks rather handsome with that hair."

"Look at how it frames his face!"

"How come I never noticed him before?"

Harry gritted his teeth as they walked past a group of giggling women who all appraised _his _mate with eyes that seemed to look lower than was appropriate.

"Do not pay attention to them love," Severus cautioned gently, attempting to sooth his mate before a fight broke out. "You are my mate, it does not matter what a group of mumbling women have to say. Simply ignore it and it will eventually go away."

Oh right, because Severus was so great at ignoring it when it came to him.

He took a steadying breath and tightened his arm around Severus's waist in a clear, possessive gesture and Severus allowed him to lead them away from the giggling girls to a more secluded area in the park. He carefully evaluated the area while looking for a bench, methodically crossing out any space that had any group of people nearby. Eventually he settled on a relatively close bench with no one near save for an elderly couple taking a stroll nearby and impatiently pulled his mate towards it, taking a seat on his lap as soon as the Veela had sat down.

Severus smirked at his young mate's antics and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. "Calm yourself, my love, there is no need to fear so much. You are mine and I am yours and no number of comments made by gossiping women will change that."

Harry couldn't help the small smile that erupted on his face after hearing that and he hummed appreciatively and turned his head so he could place a kiss on Severus's cheek. His mate was right, he was just being ridiculously insecure. He could ignore them, it couldn't be too hard, right?

Wrong.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you had seen any pieces of paper lying around here somewhere?"

Harry's eyes twitched and he slowly looked up to see a fairly young women smiling a little too friendly at his mate.

"We have not, however, you may want to check with some other people," Severus said politely but firmly as he placed a hand at the back of Harry's neck in a clear warning. He could feel the tenseness in his mate and sense the clear irritation in his expression but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

"Oh! Never mind, in fact, I think I see it right here!" the girl chirped brightly before bending down in front of them to pick up something unseen from the ground.

Harry gaped indignantly and was about to fling himself off Severus's lap and at the girl when he felt the hand around his neck tighten and pull him back into Severus's chest. He could distantly feel a faint rumbling that was coming from behind him and realized with a quick jump that it was actually Severus making that motion and it calmed him somewhat. Not enough to stop the flow of anger of course when the girl straightened and turned to hand Severus a paper that clearly had her name and number on it.

"Here, you can keep it," _Rachel_ winked and gave a suggestive smile in his mate's direction.

Now, Harry was never known for patience, or restraint really. So no one could blame him for what happened next.

"Mine!" Harry hissed angrily, baring his nonexistent fangs in a way that he had learned from his mate. He struggled in Severus's arms to get to the girl who looked quite startled by the fact that they were apparently together. Idiot, why else would he have been sitting on his lap?

"Leave," Severus ordered harshly, barely sparing her retreating form any attention. "Harry," he demanded just as sternly, growling a bit when Harry didn't immediately respond.

"Harry, settle down. Now," he commanded.

Harry glared fiercely at _Rachel's _retreating back and finally turned towards Severus when she was out of sight, meeting his exasperated look with a sheepish one of his own. He pouted up at his mate and widened his eyes in a show of innocence.

Severus had to snort at that one. "Silly little lion, what has gotten into you?" he scolded lightly before pressing a warm kiss to his mouth that Harry eagerly responded too, only stopping his furious quest when it became obvious he was running out of breath.

"Let us go back home, love. I believe we both need something to calm us down, something that is not appropriate in a public setting," he whispered softly as he stood Harry up from his lap then rose himself, making sure to wrap an arm firmly around Harry's waist should anyone else happen to approach them. Of course, no matter how close he kept his submissive, the words could still be heard and those were just as dangerous.

When they finally made it home, Harry's eyes held a possessive glint and his body was tensed.

"Bed, now."

That seemed to snap Harry out of his stupor and he paused and looked up at Severus in a questioning manner. Severus simply raised an eyebrow in reply and Harry decided to follow the instructions, his Veela following right behind him, casting a quick locking charm at their bedroom door once they were both inside.

"Severus?" Harry questioned, now somewhat nervous. "What are you…"

"Hush, just relax and give in to your instincts. There's no need to worry," Severus reassured gently, despite his previous gruffness. "You are feeling possessive right now, yes? Angry and anxious?"

Harry nodded once in reply and that was all the answers Severus needed. "Take your clothes off and lie down in bed."

Harry's eyes widened and he felt a twitch of arousal at the order. He hurried to oblige his mate, taking off his shirt first then kicking off his pants and boxers, making a small pile in the center of the room. He made himself comfortable in their bed as he watched Severus undress himself with avid fascination.

Once they were both undressed Severus took a moment to look over his mate, letting his own possessiveness shine through at the sight of his naked submissive splayed out across his bed, his arousal obvious by the stiff member pressing against his stomach and the slight wriggling. Severus took a few steps closer to the bed and stopped once he was in reaching distance. Harry cocked his head but still didn't move, deciding to wait and see what Severus had planned.

He wasn't disappointed.

Severus offered his mate a slight smirk then closed his eyes and allowed his wings to unfurl and his fangs to come out. He opened his eyes back up just in time to see Harry lick his lips in a predatory way and wriggle slightly on the bed, no doubt eager for Severus's presence. The two had never been intimate while Severus had his Veela attributes out, but that was about to change. He climbed into bed and carefully maneuvered himself over Harry, letting his mate feel his weight while still making sure he keep himself supported. "There now, just us, love."

Harry relaxed even further at the feeling of Severus's weight pressing down on him, but even that didn't fully alleviate the feelings rushing through him. Severus seemed to understand this also, because not a second later Harry felt a warm mouth nibbling slightly at his lips and kissing them. Harry closed his eyes in response and eagerly returned the gesture, pressing his own against the older man's and allowing the wet muscle access into his mouth. He furiously wrestled with it, moaning and writhing under Severus's hard body, noting just how hard Severus was by the firm arousal pressing against a rather intimate place of his.

Severus allowed him to grapple for dominance for a few more seconds before lightly biting down on Harry's tongue with his fangs then continuing his mission of mapping Harry's mouth, only allowing Harry to reciprocate after he was done and they had both taken a much needed breath.

"Feel better?" Severus smirked in a cocky manner and Harry narrowed his eyes at him in reply and harshly twisted a nipple, making Severus laugh and moan at the same time. "I think I like you angry, it definitely has pleasing results in bed. Perhaps I should make you jealous more often," he mused, his smirk widening when Harry bared his teeth and flicked his wing with his forefinger and thumb.

Severus replied by thrusting forwards, grinning roughly when Harry let out a mixture of a moan and a mewl and pushed back against him, trying fruitlessly to seek more pleasure that he simply couldn't copy by himself. His mate smiled knowingly and repeated the action, rubbing Harry's erection against his stomach and his own against Harry's arse. "Feel good, love?" he purred and Harry nodded shakily and whined when the pleasure didn't come again. He whined even louder when the warm figure above him rolled off.

"What-"

Harry couldn't even finish his question before Severus was back on top of him, holding a small bottle full of lotion. Harry cocked his head, clearly confused by the small bottle. "Just trust me, love, and if you feel too uncomfortable we can stop. Just know that I will not penetrate you today, simply pleasure you."

Harry nodded somewhat hesitantly and layed back against the pillows, letting Severus flatten himself on top of him. "Relax," Severus cautioned one last time before he set the bottle by the pillows and went back to kissing Harry, making sure to keep his fangs in check. Harry slowly relaxed under the careful ministrations. This was nothing like their previous kiss. That had been full of tension and dominance and strength. This one was much softer and gentle, yet no less passionate. Harry let out a small gasp of surprise when one of Severus's hands wandered down to his nipples and pinched one, massaging it gently and when it formed a small nub, moving to the next one to repeat it. Harry tore his head away and wriggled in an attempt to add to the pleasure. His member was pressing harshly against his stomach and he could feel Severus's against his inner thigh. "More," he demanded and Severus obliged him by moving his mouth down to the abandoned nipple and sucking it into his mouth, laving his tongue over it and nibbling it slightly. He continued this for a few seconds for reaching down with one hand and uncorking the bottle and smearing some lotion on a finger that he then promptly pressed against Harry's entrance.

Harry couldn't think. Not when Severus was kissing him, not when he played with his nipples, and definitely not when he reached down to stroke his cock. Harry couldn't think through all the pleasure. That didn't mean he couldn't make sense of any of those feelings, though. He could understand them all, separate them from each other, choose which one felt the best. This, however, this was an alien feeling.

Harry bit down on his tongue and let out a confused moan at the feeling of the tip of Severus's finger breaching his entrance. It wasn't painful like Severus said it would be. Strange, yes. Uncomfortable, kinda. But there was no pain, and definitely no pleasure. "Severus," Harry whined when his mate began to push his finger in further and wriggle it. "Feels weird."

Severus shouldn't have laughed but the sight of Harry's scrunched up face and the small whine was adorable and he really couldn't have held it back had he tried. "Just relax, my love. It will feel better soon," he reassured through his smirk.

Harry gave him a short glare and bared his teeth. "I'd love to see you - oh!" Harry broke off with a gasp and his eyes clenched shut as Severus wriggled his finger again in the exact same place, sending a spark of pleasure up his spine and making his body feel oddly warm and tingly. He mewled in pleasure and tried pushing back against the finger, wanting it to rub against that spot again, only to realize that Severus had removed his finger.

Harry let out a whine of protest that once again had Severus smirking before he pressed his finger back into Harry's body, this time with a second one accompanying it. Harry hissed in pain at the new intrusion and instinctively reached up to wrap one hand around his mate's neck and grasped the man's hair with the other. Severus didn't bother murmuring any words of reassurance this time, knowing that Harry wouldn't be satiated by anything other than more pleasure. He searched for a few seconds before smiling in victory when Harry once again began to moan and writhe as he stroked the spot within him that made Harry's see stars.

Severus reached down with his other hand and smoothly began to palm Harry's cock, nearly moaning himself at the erotic sight Harry made - hair wild, face flushed, pushing back against his fingers with his cock in his hands. Yes, Harry made a very pleasing sight indeed. His own member was pulsating with need but he ignored it in favor of pushing Harry even closer to his release. He thrust his fingers inside Harry's body and rubbed roughly against his prostate, grinning in satisfaction at the desperate noise Harry made before leaning down to suck lightly on his collarbone, laving his tongue around the skin and grazing it every-so-often with his tongue before taking the supple skin into his mouth and sucking on it.

Harry curled his toes in and wriggled against the bed fruitlessly, not sure if he was trying to escape the assault of pleasure or add to it. He could feel the familiar tightening of his stomach at the added pleasure of Severus marking him and with one last stroke, Harry came to his completion.

Severus smirked in a mixture of amusement and pride at the sight of a dazed Harry trying to make sense of what just happened. It took him a few seconds, but Harry eventually came to awareness and blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes. Severus watched him carefully, making sure Harry wasn't too uncomfortable from their playing. It wasn't uncommon for soreness to set in immediately, though Severus supposed it could take a few hours to really set in. Despite his concern, Severus couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he himself was getting. His erection was still hard and thrumming against his stomach, in desperate need of relieving. He reached down to stroke himself but found a small figure in the way.

"Can I?"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked in bewilderment, sure he had heard wrong. "You want to rub me off?" he said in distinct surprise, though he couldn't deny the thought of Harry doing so to him was even more arousing than the thought of doing it alone. Sure, Harry and he had played around together. This certainly wouldn't be the first time Harry touched his cock, but it would be the first time he did so while he wasn't being pleasured himself.

Harry blushed brightly at the phrasing and glared at Severus a bit from under his eyelashes. "Can I try something else?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity and nodded in agreement.

"Lie down," Harry commanded, and after a few seconds Severus obliged him, lying his wings flat against the bed with him on top. Still confused as to what Harry intended to do, Severus nevertheless listened to Harry, even when he told him to spread his legs.

Harry having never really initiated sex, it came as quite a surprise to Severus when Harry gave Severus a somewhat shy and hesitant look and kneeled down between his lower legs. "I've never done this before. You're gonna have to tell me if I'm doing it wrong," he warned.

Seeing as Harry had never done anything even remotely close to what he had just done, Severus was rightfully surprised when Harry bent down and lightly took the tip of his erection into his mouth and suckled on it slightly.

"Oh, Merlin," Severus cursed lightly as he layed back against the pillows at Harry's initiative. In some distant part of his mind he could hear a voice telling him to ask Harry if he was sure, if he was positive he wanted to do this, but the more selfish part of his mind disagreed. If Harry hadn't wanted to do this, he wouldn't have. Severus gave no indication ever that he had ever wanted this, he had never even mentioned it before.

Harry looked up at Severus while still sucking and Severus immediately backtracked his thoughts. _This _had to be the most exotic sight in the world.

Harry lavished the cock with his tongue and sucked on it in random intervals, grinning around the cock and bobbing his head when he saw how pleased Severus looked. He ran the pad of his tongue across the slit on the mushroom head, rubbing it and sucking it and doing anything else that he thought could be pleasurable before taking the member deeper, swallowing it until he felt like he was going to choke then repeating the motion. He felt the heavy cock jump in his mouth then felt a small bit of pre-come dribble from the slit. Harry pulled back and tentatively licked it, humming in pleasure when he realized it tasted rather good, in an odd sort of way.

"Merlin, Harry, you really are a little minx, aren't you," Severus rasped as he tried to resist thrusting into the little mouth. He still couldn't believe that Harry was doing this, but he definitely didn't want it to stop.

Harry couldn't help but blush, even he knew he was acting unusually wanton, but he really couldn't help himself. He gave Severus one last shy look and wrapped his mouth around the large cock and began sucking it even deeper into his throat, until he felt like he couldn't fit any more inside. He could reach nearly half of it, he thought with pride, and Severus looked pleased enough.

"Up," Severus commanded, his mouth dry at the feeling of his stomach tightening. He didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable by releasing in his mouth, there would be time enough for that later when Harry was fully aware of his actions.

Harry's eyes widened and he glanced upwards without releasing his cock and shook his head no, realizing why Severus wanted him to rise. He sent him a mischievous smirk and hummed lightly around the thick member and drew it out until he was sucking the head of the cock and stroking the rest.

Severus cursed Merlin under his breath at the feeling of blinding pleasure racing down his body, making his wings arch and his fangs elongate even more. He could barely restrain himself from grasping Harry's hair and thrusting one last time into the mouth that was eagerly suckling his come. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he relaxed against the bed.

Harry looked up at that, having never heard Severus utter a curse word save for those few times something, or someone, had bothered him. He decided that it was definitely a good thing.

"Come here," Severus groaned softly, sitting up against the headboard and motioning Harry to sit on his lap. The Gryffindor pouted but obediently released the cock and clambered on the older man's lap. He settled against the firm chest and nuzzled his neck affectionately, grinning in satisfaction when the Veela pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. "You are quite affectionate right now," Severus observed with a raised eyebrow before quickly correcting himself. "Not that I'm not happy about it."

"I feel warm," Harry purred lightly and squirmed closer to Severus, grinning with satisfaction when Severus's wings came to shield them both.

"Do you?" Severus asked with an adoring smile as he stroked down Harry's stomach with a calloused hand. "And do you feel like yourself as well?"

Harry tilted his head at that and let out a questioning mewl, not quite understanding the question.

"I suppose that answers my question well enough," Severus smirked and curled Harry closer to his body and carefully slid down the bed so he was lying down with Harry curled on his chest. "I mean to ask you if you feel completely like your normal self or if you're feeling more instinctual. I believe I have my answer already," he explained softly. "Now, perhaps we should both get some sleep. You have reassured yourself of our bond as have I, and I know for a fact you must be tired after such a tryst."

Harry nodded in content and laid his head down on Severus's chest, loving the warm and soothing feeling that had settled in his stomach. He decided that maybe he could forgive Severus for all his possessive rants and subsequent kisses and gropes. After all, it was quite pleasurable, both on the receiving and giving end of it.

HP

Severus woke up the next morning to the feeling of a pair of teeth clamped tightly against his shoulder in what he could only assume was punishment. He slowly opened his eyes and raised a single eyebrow at Harry, who he immediately saw was the perpetrator. "Care to explain why you're biting me?" he asked casually. Harry's teeth were too dull to cause any actually pain, he was more concerned with what made him bite him in the first place. He shifted into a sitting position, making sure to lift Harry up with him even though his neck had already been released the second Harry realized he was awake.

Harry hissed in pain at the movement and batted at Severus's chest for moving him.

"What's wrong, love?" Severus quickly asked at the pained sound. Clearly something was hurting his submissive, and he fully well intended to find out in the next few seconds.

"What's wrong is my arse hurts! And my throat's sore, but that one is actually my fault," Harry added more as an afterthought.

Severus's concern immediately went down a notch, though he did look slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry, love, but there's nothing I could have done to prevent it. I could give you a muscle relaxant potion, or perhaps a pain killer, to help with your throat and bum. Will you be able to swallow it?" He asked, waiting for Harry's nod before carefully picking Harry up in his arms and lying him back down on the bed. "I'll go get it now, love." He didn't bother telling Harry not to move from the bed, he doubted he would be able to walk without any discomfort and pain.

He arrived back at the room in less than ten minutes with two potion vials in his hands that he'd retrieved from his private potion's lab. "take the muscle relaxant first, then the pain reliever," he advised, handed them in order to the red Gryffindor. "They should make you feel better in a short amount of time."

Harry obediently took them in the correct order then raised his face. His cheeks were an interesting shade of red and his eyes were avoiding meeting Severus's.

"Harry?" Severus prodded gently.

"I-I can't get pregnant from drinking your cum, can I?" he whispered quietly, still refusing to meet Severus's gaze. Merlin, what a mortifying question. He couldn't believe how...wanton he had acted last night, and now to add to it, he actually had to ask Severus for a pain relieving potion.

Severus's eyes widened at that and he let out a surprised guffaw. "No, my silly little Gryffindor, you can't get pregnant from that. On the other hand, you can get pregnant from me making love to you after you do so, so let's not do that unexpectedly again, mm? You have no idea how hard it was for me to restrain myself…" Even now Severus could feel his member starting to harder and he hastened to will it down before Harry could see it.

Harry threw a pillow at Severus at the laughter and covered his face with the other one. "Merlin, I can't believe I actually did that...I don't even remember what happened afterwards. Please tell me I didn't do anything too embarrassing?" he begged.

Severus cocked his head a tried to restrain to amused smirk before Harry could see it. "Well after you refused to get up and instead swallowed all my cum, you told me that you felt nice and warm then promptly began purring and fell asleep." He took a step closer to the bed and dragged Harry carefully into his arms, sniffing at his neck and kissing it once he was satisfied with his scent. "I believe I need to get you jealous more often if it results in this."

Harry snorted and shook his head, "Now I feel kinda bad. Is this what you feel like every time someone kisses my cheek or hugs me?"

Severus had to smile at that one. "Not even close, my love. Imagine being a dominant, having one submissive who's your entire being. Imagine having one job, to love and take care of him, then imagine someone else coming along and doing your job, taking what's yours. It's enough to make any dominant's blood boil. I'm not saying that the submissive's emotions are of lesser extent, however, it is quite a different experience with dominants and submissives. You felt the need to be reassured of our bond through me, felt the need to be comforted. I feel the need to exert my dominance, not necessarily over you, but over whoever interacted with you. I am not hurt, not insecure. I am angry and protective and possessive. What you experienced yesterday is only a small part of what I feel whenever you are approached."

Harry listened to Severus's explanation and once he was done, swatted his chest with an indignant exclamation. "You couldn't have told me that earlier, you prat?"

Severus laughed and shook his head. "Would that have changed anything? Will it? You will still be the stubborn little Gryffindor that I love, no matter how many explanations I give you on how unavoidable it is," he said affectionately.

Harry blushed at that but didn't deny it.

Severus smiled in response and summoned two comfortable robed for them to wear around the house. He handed Harry one then quickly donned the other, offering his hand for Harry and picking him up once he had received it. "Hey, I'm not in pain anymore," Harry scowled at the black-clothed chest in front of him and raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"JUst because you are not in pain, does not mean the ailment does not exist. You will not be walking today until I am sure you are no longer sore," Severus replied easily, smirking when he was sure Harry wasn't looking at him. Sure he had a valid reason, but even if he didn't, he would be carrying his mate. He and Harry had just come one step closer to completing the bond, and he couldn't have been more pleased with the trust his mate showed him last night, even if it had been under the influence of a jealously-filled rage.

"You're happy about this, aren't you," Harry accused.

**AN: Review, Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Here's the third chapter for you. Sorry for the long update. My ****grandfather just died and I have to go up to his funeral this weekend and after that I have school starting and an online class to finish so I might not update for another few weeks. I hope this chapter can tide you over until then.**

**Chapter 3:**

Harry had been dreading this night for weeks. He had ran it through his head over and over and over again until even Severus was beginning to get a headache from it. Still, Harry couldn't help but worry, couldn't shut that small part of him up that demanded he make Severus stay home with him instead of going to the Order meeting.

Normally Harry wouldn't mind, in fact, he often encouraged Severus to go and not worry about him. It would be good for him to get away, he always told his mate when he was worrying to much about leaving him too often, that he would be fine on his own and when Severus got back he could make it up to him. Severus always did as he said, and the second his feet touched the living room of their home Harry would hurtle himself down the stairs and Severus would catch him and they wouldn't let each other go until long after the town's lights had gone off and darkness had set in, Severus telling Harry all the details he demanded about the meeting and how everyone was doing.

Harry never minded these meetings, until Severus let it slip that this wasn't going to be a normal meeting but rather a mission. Harry had pressed for more details but Severus had merely shrugged it off with a kiss and an explanation that he wouldn't actually know anything more until the night of the mission, and even then full disclosure was not typically given until after everything had transpired.

As soon as Harry expressed his worries Severus was always quick to sooth, promising nothing bad would happen and no matter what he would be back before he woke up the next morning. Harry didn't quite know if he believed that but didn't dare voice his thoughts. Severus had been extremely sensitive to him these last few days and Harry wasn't sure if it was a reaction to his stress or the mission but either way he wasn't going to test it any further.

"Harry."

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the soft growl of his name. he turned around and smiles slightly up at his mate, reaching up his arms and winding them around Severus's neck. The Veela pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the thin waist and burying his head in the soft hair. "I know you're worrying about this, my love, but please relax. If I thought it was too much of a danger to myself I would not be participating," Severus pulled away and gave Harry a real smile before kissing him gently on the lips. "I have someone else to take care of now, and while I would have never hesitated before, I know that I have to think about you just as much as I do myself."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Severus quickly smothered it with another one of his toe-curling kisses. "I promise I will do nothing to further risk myself. You have my promise that I will do my very best to stay out of the middle. I will fight tooth and nail to keep myself safe."

Harry scowled at the poor joke and slapped Severus's arm, or at least tried to. It was a bit difficult seeing how that very arm was pressing him tightly to his mate, giving him no leeway.

"Stop pouting, love," Severus's eyes shined with amusement as he detached himself from the huffing submissive. "I will be back before you know it and you will see how silly you were for worrying so much."

If anything, Harry's scowl deepened at that. he was not silly for worrying about his mate when he was about to go off into an unknown mission!

"Do you trust me?"

Harry looked up at the softly spoken question before nodding minutely, a stubborn scowl still firmly planted on his face.

"Do you trust me to take care of you? Protect you?"

Harry's expression softened and he nodded once again. "You know I do."

Severus smiled at the response and tilted Harry's chin so he was staring straight into his black eyes. "Then you must trust that I can do the same for myself."

Well, when Severus put it that way...

"Alright, I trust you," Harry finally conceded, his lips twitching upwards in a smile when he saw how pleased Severus looked with himself.

"I still have an hour before I must leave, Love, shall we settle in on the couch?"

Harry nodded in agreement and let Severus lead him into the living room and pull him into an embrace. He snuggled in tightly to black cloak and wrapped it around him too before laying his head against the chest and smiling up at his dominant. "You'll be back before I wake up?"

"I will," Severus nodded.

"M'kay," Harry finally conceded his struggle. There wasn't anymore he could say. He had told Severus his worries and each and every one of them had been answered without hesitation.

Severus felt Harry nuzzle his head into the hand that was cupping his cheek. He gently began stroking the warm, fair skin and ghosted his lips over his forehead. "Go to sleep, Harry. I will be here when you wake up."

Harry made a noise of protest in the back of his throat and raised his head. He still had an hour left with his mate and he intended to spend every minute of it conscious. Soft hands that were previously stroking his waist now pressed against his neck in a soft yet no less controlling gesture, pushing his head back between the junction of his neck and shoulders.

"You know as soon as I leave you'll be much to stressed and worried to fall asleep. Please, love, I will be much more relaxed and focused if I know you aren't up wearing a hole in the floor worrying so much,. I can't focus on myself if I'm too worried about you, Harry." Severus knew if was a dirty move, telling Harry he wouldn't focus on the mission if he didn't sleep, but it was effective nevertheless.

"M'kay," Harry mumbled again, his eyes obediently drooping as he nestled closer to his mate and wrapped himself more firmly in the black cloak. "I love you, Sev. Promise me, dominant, please promise me that if it gets too dangerous you'll come home?" Harry peered up at him with sleepy green eyes and a heartbreaking pout.

Severus brushed hair out of Harry's eyes and smirked, it seemed as if his little mate was playing dirty too. He knew what that adorable pout and word did to him. He could never deny Harry anything, and especially not when he called him dominant with that little heartbroken look. "I promise you."

Harry nodded, satisfied with the easy admission before closing his own eyes as sleepiness overtook him. It was nearly midnight, Severus would be leaving soon, but at that moment, all Harry could think about was the soft hand stroking down his back and the other resting against his stomach, soothing and protective.

"I love you, Harry."

He heard the softly whispered words just as he succumbed to the hazy darkness.

Severus sighed as he leaned back against the back of the couch, one hand still caressing his mate's body while the other mindlessly fondled his wand. He was quite confident in his own abilities - he'd faced many missions like these. He's fought much harder battles, even spied for the dark lord successfully for several years. He knew what his abilities were, his limitation, and he knew not to risk pushing them too far. His concern was reserved for Harry. His sweet, innocent mate...submissive, he knew despite all his reassurances the little lion was worrying. He knew nothing would be able to reassure him until Severus was back and in his arms, nothing would permeate that head of his until he could see it for himself. Perhaps in a few weeks Harry would get used to the idea of him taking on missions.

Severus hoped so.

He cast a quick tempus charm and noted that it was just about time that he had to leave. He looked down at the fast asleep Gryffindor and debated for a few seconds between carrying up to their room or leaving him on the couch and decided that it would be better if he simply stayed put in order to avoid waking him up.

He gathered his cloak closer to his body and checked that his wand was secured in his arm holster before making his way to the fire place and throwing in the power. He clearly called out the name of their headquarters and threw one last glance to Harry's sleeping form before he was whisked away in the green flames.

Hp

As soon as Harry woke up he noticed that not only was he curled up quite uncomfortable on the couch but that he was curled up uncomfortable on the couch _alone._

Liar.

That was the first thing that cross Harry's mind when he noticed his mate's absence. His mate was a liar, he had told him he'd be back by now! His second thought was a bit more worrying. His mate never lied. In fact, he was so bluntly honest with him that at times Harry wished he lied more. He wasn't stupid, he knew Severus lied all the time, but never to him. He withheld truth, avoided question, sometimes even ignored him. But he never lied.

With that in mind Harry slowly rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen, hoping that his mate was simply making tea or resting.

The swell of disappointment and worry immediately took root in his stomach as he saw the empty room. With a growing feeling of dread Harry took the stairs to their bedroom. Not in there either.

Harry tried to ignore the growing panic, telling himself he was being too sensitive and that he was probably only running late, that he wasn't injured, that maybe even he was so tired that he fell asleep at the headquarters. Yes, that would explain it. But after twenty more minutes with no sign of his make Harry began to worry even more than before. He knew he hadn't woken up that early, the sun was already high in the sky before he rose from the couch so it couldn't be that he was up too early. His stomach began burning with fear for his mate's safety.

He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea - he knew his stomach really wouldn't be able to handle breakfast - and sat down as he waited for the water to being boiling. It didn't take long for that task to be completed.

Hp

It had been an entire hour and Severus still wasn't back yet. Harry had abandoned his tea long ago and now he just sat on the couch, a drawn out look on his face as he waited in vain for the floo to pop up in green flames and his mate to walk on through and tell him how ridiculous he was being.

He was just about to go and floo somewhere himself when the fire lit up and his haggard looking mate stumbled out of it. Harry was up and at his side in a second. He helped him to the couch and lowered his down, resisting the hands that tried to pull him down on the lap.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Harry questioned urgently.

Severus met his gaze and smiled slightly, motioning again for Harry to join him. Harry wasn't having any of it. He could see how dead he looked and he fully intended to take care of him for once.

"Let me see it," he demanded.

Severus took one look at his submissive set jaw and groaned to himself before carefully peeling back his robe and revealing his bloodied arm.

Harry tried as hard as he could to keep a stoic face but he couldn't help the small crumpling of his forehead that gave away his distress. "Stay here," he pleaded before stepping away from the couch. He gave the Veela one last stern glance before quickly walking upstairs to his trunk when he dug out a roll of medical gauze and a tiny bottle of disinfectant liquid.

He rushed back downstairs to find his mate in the exact spot he had left him, only this time the dirtied back robe was crumpled on the ground and Severus's undershirt had joined it. Harry brought the medical supplied over to his mate and set them down on the couch next to the injured man. "I know you have potion that will take care of this, but this will stop the bleeding until you have enough strength to make more."

Severus nodded and laid his head back against the couch, avidly watching his mate. He wasn't too worried about his injury. It was shallow but it was on a fleshy part of his arm, making it bleed more and giving it the illusion of a much worse wound. He wouldn't have even gotten it if he hadn't been distracted and allowed for one of his enemies to hit him. Even with his distraction though Severus had managed a quick doge that saved himself the brunt of the spell.

Harry stuck his tongue out and carefully gripped Severus's arm in his left hand before grabbing the bottle of disinfectant. He didn't bother telling his mate that it would sting, he probably already knew.

Severus grimaced lightly at the feeling of his skin tingling and stretching as the liquid was applied. Harry shot him a slightly apologetic glance but he merely replied with a soothing smirk and his trademark eyebrow raise.

Harry snorted at the false look of bravado - he'd seen that smirk - and grabbed the roll of gauze and expertly wrapped the arm. He'd had a lot practice tending to these types of injuries. His cousin had made damn well sure of that.

As soon as Harry finished bandaging his arm and had set the roll down Severus's arm struck out and quickly pulled Harry towards him, making him lose his balance and fall on top of him.

"Oi!" Harry cried out indignantly as he tried to right himself before finding himself in locked in Severus's embrace. "Severus," he scolded. "You're hurt, now let me go."

The potion's master snorted and simply tugged Harry closer to his chest. "Hardly, and even if I were seriously injured that would not stop me from holding you." Severus shifted so Harry was facing him. "I'm sorry I was so late, love, I know how worried you must have been."

Harry rolled his eyes and offered Severus a quick kiss. "Of course I was worried about you, but it's not your fault."

Severus smiled at the quick forgiveness and returned to kiss with a more passionate one of his own. Once they had pulled away, however, a thoughtful frown crossed the elder mate's face and he held his arm up for inspection, carefully noting how well done and practiced the bandaging looked, not to mention how calm his mate had been when faced with the bloodied arm. "Where did you learn to bandage arms like this, love?"

Harry followed his gaze and blushed a little when he noticed Severus's concentration shift to his face. "No where," he answered evasively. "it was just something I picked up."

"From experience?" Severus pressured, noticing how uncomfortable Harry looked with the conversation.

"Severus, please," Harry pleaded softly.

"Where did you lend to tend to wounds so professionally," Severus demanded again, this time, however, he remained unyielding. Harry was going to tell him even if he had to pester him all day and night to get the answer.

"I..." harry paused and cringed when he realized how furious his mate would be once he told him. Surely it would be better to risk his mate's anger at himself than to tell him? Then again, did he really care that much if his mate was furious with his family. They had never cared for him...he didn't owe them anything. Besides, Severus didn't even know where they lived.

"My cousin wasn't the kindest," Harry finally answered. "They-I...I learned quickly that bandaging them was the quickest way to heal them."

Severus's eyes went flat. "Your cousin wasn't the kindest?"

Harry winced at the flat, calm tone. He had well learned to recognize Severus's moods based on his body language and tones, and judging by the grip that had suddenly tightened around his waist and neck, his mate was furious.

"It's not that bad, Severus," Harry soothed. "I've learned to deal with it and-"

"Learned to deal with it," Severus echoes again, though this time the calm detachment had evolved into a furious growl. "This muggle boy...your cousin, was he the only one in the family to hurt you?"

Severus had tried to remain calm, he really had, but the knowledge that his mate, his submissive, had leaned to bandage himself in order to heal from injuries inflicted by his own family...

Harry's reluctance to answer only fueled his rage. "I'm going to kill them," Severus hissed violently and Harry grimaced lightly at the feeling of fingernails morphing into claws that held him closer to the shaking form of the Veela. It wasn't that he was fearful of them, not in the least, he was fearful as to what Severus could do with them, especially to unprotected muggles. "Severus, love, please calm down. You're making it seem worse than it is," Harry tried in vain to calm his mate down.

"Did your entire family partake in this?" Severus hissed again.

Harry bit his lip but recognized the danger in not answering. "Yes," he whispered, his face taking on a red quality as he tried to turn his head away. Severus didn't let him.

Harry grunted in annoyance at the hand that softly carded through his hair and turned his head to face the enraged Veela again. He was surprised when the previously furious black eyes softened and a kiss was placed on his lips. "I am not angry with you, love. There is no reason to fear my presence when I shall never harm you." Severus pulled away to bury his head in Harry's neck, breathing warmly against the pale column.

Harry blushed and squirmed lightly at the erotic feeling. Severus smirked against the skin when he smelt Harry's beginning arousal and huffed a small laugh before lightly biting into the skin and suckling it before dragging his tongue around the spot. Harry shivered again and relaxed in Severus's grip, immediately noticing that the hands loosened in response his his acceptance.

Severus pulled away once he noticed Harry was relaxed and comfortable once again and stared straight into his eyes. "I will take care of your family," he vowed.

Harry made a noise of protest but Severus quickly quieted him by growling and tugging his closer to his body, rubbing his body into his for good measure and making Harry moan again and his face heat up.

"I will take care of your family," he said again and this time Harry made no protest. "No one is able to hurt my mate and get away with it, especially not his won family."

Harry sighed and nestled in closer to Severus's body at hearing that. His family had hurt him...Harry had always known this but somehow it had been okay when it was only he who had known. Now that Severus new though harry wasn't sure how to feel about it. He was positive about one thing though. "Not my family, Sirius and Remus are my family, and you are my mate. They're not my family."

Severus smiled at the response and kissed Harry again, this one longer and sweeter and Harry moaned into the kiss and gripped Severus tighter, making sure to avoid the injured arm. Harry hissed into the kiss as a hand demandingly pushed into his pants and-

Harry made a muffled noise in his throat that Severus eagerly swallowed before pushing away at his elder mate. "Wait, no," Harry tried to protest, squeaking when he felt himself harden at the sly hand that had slipped down his pants. "AH! No, Severus, we're not having sex on the couch."

"The bed, then," Severus easily replied, not looking even the smallest bit disturbed by Harry's protest.

"Not the bed either, you're injured!" harry huffed, his eyes clearly pinning the injured arm the Severus had wrapped around his waist.

"Doesn't mean I can't pin you down," Severus smirked and brought up his injured arm to tangle his hand in Harry's hair and pull his head back, holding it there as Severus's lips descended on his own, nipping and sucking and even biting at one point when Harry attempted to pull away.

Harry nearly whined at all the sensations assaulting his body. "Bastard," he mumbled under his breath.

"Is that so?" Severus questioned, grinning before he maneuvered his thigh between Harry's legs and gently forced them apart and grinding down.

Harry banged his head down and let out a muffled groan of pleasure before trying to gasp out a protest. "Aren't you supposed to be mad still?"

"Oh I'm mad," Severus agreed with a sly smirk. "But I find it more more agreeable to express it in this manner. After all, can't leave you unclaimed can I?" he asked archly. "Been much too long since we've done this, think you might've forgotten who's the dominant in this relationship."

Harry fought the blushed trying to climb its way up his neck as Severus shifted their positions so Harry was beneath him. He rocked his hips against the older male's but that only fueled him to rub against him harder, making Harry whine and arch up at the contact before giving in to the pleasurable assault and relaxing. "Still a bastard," Harry grumbled under his breath, smiling when he felt a huff of laughter against his neck and a particularly hard thrust.


End file.
